


calm

by queervampire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Hulk Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Thor (Marvel), the hulk/thor happened on accident idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queervampire/pseuds/queervampire
Summary: Thor took a deep breath. "Hey, big guy," he said, and reached for Hulk's hand.What are you doing?said the frantically screaming voice in his head. It begged him to be sensible, which was hilarious, considering its striking resemblance to Loki's.You idiot! What the fuck are you doing?





	calm

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Thor really hadn't thought this out.

He'd been through... _a lot_ in the past few hours. His brother was alive (and this was all his fault), their father was not (which was also Loki's fault), he had a secret evil sister that was going to destroy Asgard (maybe she already was, maybe she already had, maybe Thor needed to focus on staying alive instead of that terrible possibility), and now he was on some battle planet where Hulk wanted to smash him to the tune of his adoring fans.

He thought back over his thousand-year existence. Thor decided that, yes, this was definitely one of the worst days of his life. He felt a little better after swinging that giant hammer and sending Hulk flying with it.

The crowd grew silent as Hulk didn't move from his crash site. Thor was grateful for it. As he slowly walked across the arena, carefully watching the giant, he built the confidence for the only thing he knew to do right now. It was either that or fight with his bare hands and no Mjölnir. He prayed it wouldn't come to that.

Eventually, Thor was close enough to Hulk to see his expression. It was full of anger and frustration, the fury in his eyes promising violence. He didn't do anything, though, as Thor approached. He just watched.

Thor took a deep breath. "Hey, big guy," he said, and reached for Hulk's hand.

_What are you doing?_ said the frantically screaming voice in his head. It begged him to be sensible, which was hilarious, considering its striking resemblance to Loki's. _You idiot! What the fuck are you doing?_

When Hulk reached out, their hands brushing, Thor happily ignored the voice. He just grinned and felt like he'd made some kind of success. It was easy remembering how to do the lullaby; he'd watched Romanoff do it countless times with her voice steady, her touch gentle. Thor could copy it with his eyes closed.

He didn't close them, though. He kept them carefully traced on Hulk's face, unreadable, as he gently traced his fingers along the back of his hand. "Hey," he said again, softly. Hulk just watched him. Thor dared to say he was mesmerized.

With renewed confidence, he slowly stopped touching Hulk, holding his hand out, palm-up. "Sun's getting real low."

Hulk didn't do anything for a second. The only thing that Thor could hear was the rustling of the stunned crowd, Hulk's breathing, and the rush of blood behind his own ears. He struggled to steady his heartbeat. Finally, achingly slowly, Hulk leaned in further, flipping his hand over, laying the back of it on Thor's. It was the best feeling in the world.

Thor stroked the inside of Hulk's wrist before moving onto the lines of his palm, huge and calloused beneath Thor's fingers. It was strange - if he wasn't so busy focusing on keeping Hulk calm, he might have considered how it was a bit like a lover's caress. The way their eyes stayed on each other only made the analogy more real.

Thor slid his hand up Hulk's fingers, up to the pads of them, until he pulled his hand away. Hulk twitched. Thor held his breath.

Then Hulk punched him in the face and he flew across the stadium like a stone on water. Thor's ears rang, but - once he recovered - he could clearly hear the crowd cheering. At least they were happy. Thor pushed himself up, feeling very frustrated, very angry, and ready to take it out on Hulk, who was so ridiculously stubborn and-

Who was now thrashing around rather close to Thor, clawing at the ground as blue-colored sand flew everywhere. He roared, causing the crowd to scream in delight, but Thor saw his eyes. They were wide and panicked, flickering from green to brown. Thor felt inexplicably guilty because, oh, Hulk probably didn't want to leave, now. He looked like he was in pain.

Then, Thor remembered that Banner would come after him, which made him panic because he _definitely had not planned this far_.

"Shit," he said as Hulk stumbled to the ground. When his skin started to flash pink, body getting smaller, Thor repeated, " _Shit_!" but with more feeling. He stood.

The crowd had finally caught on and were now louder, though they'd shifted from bloodthirsty to confused to outrage. Thor paid them no heed. He was too busy running over to Hulk, who was very quickly becoming Banner, who was also very small. Thor tore of his cape on the rush over.

By the time Thor had gotten to him, Banner was there, little streaks of green flashing over his naked back. After witnessing how enormous Hulk was, seeing Banner curled up like that on the ground was just... disconcerting. Thor knelt beside him. "Banner," he said, trying to be quiet.

Banner only whimpered, curling up further. Thor laid his cape over him.

The Grandmaster's giant face appeared on a hologram above. " _What have you done to my champion?!_ " The crowd shrieked with him.

Thor ignored them all. He leaned down, gently stroking Banner's hair. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, now; Romanoff never touched him after her lullaby. Thor assumed it was unnecessary, but he'd never really thought about it. He didn't know what _else_ to do. It wasn't like he could simply leave Banner to collect himself, not with how he was trembling all over, clutching the cape's edges to pull it tighter around his frame. He was so vulnerable, right now. It was all that Thor could do to help.

He ached when Banner leaned into the touch. "Thor?" he mumbled, gaze unfocused. "What's goin'...? Where...?"

Thor hushed him because it was all he could do and now there were people with guns and sparking sticks running in and _oh fuckfuckfuck_ -

" _Don't worry, folks,_ " came the Grandmaster's booming voice over the crowd's jeering. " _We'll be back after a brief intermission!_ "

The goons stepped forward menacingly. Banner seemed to come to, then, shooting up with wide eyes. "Oh, hey, wait, _what_ -" He fell back to clutch at his head.

Thor turned so that he was still petting Banner's hair, but was now separating him form the goons, his other arm stretched out to cover him. Like he could do something to protect him this way. It was mostly instinct, really, with the helpful thought of Hulk's return moving things along in Thor's head. "Don't worry, Banner." He turned and gave the man what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'll handle this."

Banner just looked horrified. "Where are we? What's going on? Why am I-" He sat up again and the fabric fell from his shoulders. He yelped, pulling it back up to hide his body. "Oh my god, I'm freaking out," he finally said, rapidly, eyes frantic, brown tinted with bright green that had Thor panicking a little himself. His hand was now on the side of Banner's face. If Banner noticed, he didn't comment, though he did lean into it again. Thor didn't think he realized it.

The warriors, guards, whatever they were, got closer with each moment. They were taking slow steps, but they wouldn't be so cautious in a moment. When Thor looked back at Banner, he was almost floored by how  _scared_  the man was. "Oh, great," he said, voice very small, not sounding excited at all. He was trembling again as his eyes flashed green. Thor's cape ripped a little in his white-knuckled hands. For a moment, Thor feared his transformation. His hand fell from Banner's face.

Then Banner shifted so that Thor could hide him and Thor was fearful _for_ him. Not only that, he was  _angry_. Angry at the Grandmaster, angry at these people who demanded violence, angry at his brother for literally everything, and angry that Banner - small Bruce Banner, who Thor had never known very well, but had always been so kind and smart and undeserving of the weight that he clearly carried on his shoulders - was stuck here, shaking behind him. Banner was near a transformation that he feared, but only was there to save him from everything, in some twisted sense. Banner was so helpless, now.

Thor wanted to protect him.

Something built inside of him at the thought. Something that sparked in his stomach, then rose to his chest, starting at his heart before flooding his bloodstream with an icy calm. He felt powerful. He felt assured. He would protect Banner.

"Banner," said Thor, voice steady, "You have nothing to fear." His already outstretched arm turned toward their soon-to-be attackers.

Banner laughed tonelessly into his ear. "I got plenty to be afraid of. Hell, _you_ should be afraid of _me_."

Something crackled along Thor's skin. The guards shouted, breaking into a sprint only a few feet away. Thor grinned.

"Thor," came Banner behind him, voice rising in urgency. "Thor, you gotta-" He grabbed Thor's shoulder and warmth flooded from the palm. It was much smaller than Hulk's, though just as warm on Thor's skin.

Thor breathed in. "I don't fear you," he said. Bruce's hand only tightened its grip. "I could never fear you, Banner. Or Hulk."

One of the guards pointed their gun.

" _Thor_ ," said Banner again. He was still panicked, with something else in his tone. The hand on Thor's shoulder moved, only to be replaced by Banner's arm wrapping around him from behind. Thor's free hand gripped his wrist without a thought.

"Neither of you could hurt me. Besides, Hulk only means to help you. I can do the same." Thor's vision flooded bright blue. "I _will_ protect you."

In an instant, everything turned hot and electric, the man pressed close to his back the only thing keeping Thor from losing himself in all of this raw _power_. He didn't let go of Banner's wrist.

For the first time in weeks, he felt like a god again.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 3 hours and didn't edit it so blame grammar on that. also idk how this happened uhhh
> 
> My tumblr is [@twunkbanner](https://twunkbanner.tumblr.com/) and my twitter is [@rapheliorn](https://twitter.com/rapheliorn).


End file.
